A conventional sheet feeding apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2001-206566. The conventional sheet feeding apparatus includes a sheet feeding cassette where sheets are stacked, rollers for transporting the sheet sheet-by-sheet, a sheet edge detecting sensor that includes a photo sensor and an actuator for determining a sheet transporting timing (transporting interval) and a detecting switch for detecting presence and absence of the sheet feeding cassette.